


catty style

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Doggy Style, Masturbation, Other, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kuro and mahiru have naughty dirty sex.





	

Kuro was in his room and Mahiru was in his room too and they were watching TV together as usual and cuddling on the couch when Kuro got really handsy and started touching on Mahiru under his shirt and feeling him up and he said “I want you so bad” and Mahiru blushed and moaned “ahhhh Kuro” he said and Kuro began to ask if he would like his shirt off and Mahiru said “yes” and Kuro nodded and he ripped the shirt off with his teeth and he said, “I don’t need no hands I’m a cat” and Mahiru nodded because he thought that was sexy. 

“Mmm,” Mahiru mumbled as Kuro began to touch up on his chest and lick at his boyfriend as he was suckling from the nipples like a hungry cat that he is he was lubing up Mahiru’s nipples with his tongue. Mahiru moaned again and Kuro began to put hand in boxers and take out Mahiru’s dick and began to lick it and suck it and he asked “do you like this?” and Mahiru nodded and threw his head back and moaned and they were doing it catty style and Kuro’s big dick went in Mahiru’s ass and they were fucking hard on the bed and Kuro came real fast.


End file.
